Dreamscape
by rika08
Summary: The darkest demon has come to Narnia to regain his proclaim over the land. He has a plan to regain control from King Caspian. But little does this demon know, that three Pevensie children and Caspian will not allow him to succeed. s/c
1. Chapter 1

Susan Pevensie, second eldest of the four Pevensie children, entered the dimly lit home behind her mother. After spending the past few weeks in America with her parents, Susan was frightfully ready to sleep in her own bed once again.

With her suitcase in hand, Susan walked up the stairs to the second floor. The hall light, at the top of the stairs, was off, but Susan knew the hall well enough to know where her door was. Susan walked quietly through the hall, so not to wake her siblings. She made it halfway through the hall before she stopped.

Susan set her suitcase down outside the door and peeked into her brother's bedroom. Edmund and Lucy had returned just the previous day from their cousin's house and Peter had returned from school for a few weeks. As Susan peeked in on her brother's, she had immediately stifled her laughter at the sight.

Edmund had fallen asleep beside his bed with a book in his lap. His suitcase was on his bed, half emptied of Edmund's belongings. Peter, however, had fallen asleep at his desk again. His head lay in the middle of his open school book, still holding his pen in hand.

Susan entered the bedroom and walked to Edmund first. She pulled the pillow from his bed and gently laid Edmund's head on the floor. She pulled off the blanket and gently draped it over his body. Susan ruffled Edmund's hair. Edmund never stirred once.

But Peter was an easy light sleeper. Susan walked behind Peter and touched her brother's shoulder.

"Peter." She whispered.

With a sharp intake of breath, Peter's head rose and he woke. He blinked a few times looking at Susan. "Su?"

"Yes Peter, it's me." Susan replied.

"I didn't know you were home." Peter mumbled.

Susan smiled. "Yes and you need to go to bed. You fell asleep at your desk again."

Peter looked down at his desk. "So I have."

Susan laughed lightly. Back in Narnia, Peter could often be found at his desk in the early hours of morning. Working late into the night and early morning, and then falling asleep. Ever the hard worker, even in England.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Susan coaxed.

Peter nodded. He rose from his chair and with Susan's help, managed to reach his bed. Almost the instant his head touched down on his pillow, Peter was asleep. Susan smiled and drew up his blankets. She brushed several stray locks of hair from Peter's face, only to have them fall back into his face. Susan shook her head and turned back to his desk. She turned off the desk lamp and made her way out of the bedroom.

In her bedroom just down the hall, Susan found Lucy already tucked into her bed, fast asleep. Susan set her suitcase down beside her own bed; she would unpack in the morning. She dressed in her nightgown and climbed into her soft bed. She pulled the blankets up to her chest and buried herself into her bed.

"Susan?" Lucy whispered.

"Go back to sleep Lu." Susan replied.

"Oh Susan…I have…wonderful…wonderful news." Lucy said.

"In the morning." Susan said.

"We…we saw him. Edmund and I…we saw…Caspian…again." Lucy finished.

Susan was silent a soft sigh meant that Lucy had fallen back to sleep. Susan lay in her bed, thinking over what Lucy had just told her. She had hoped that the trip to America would make her forget all about him. Make her heart forget about him. But all her attempts to forget him failed. Every moment she spent in America seemed to remind her of him.

With a heavy sigh, Susan closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly. But any hope of sleep immediately taking her, had vanished with Lucy news. Now her mind would no doubt bring up every memory of him until she'd fall into a restless sleep.

Suddenly Susan felt something. A strange force she'd never felt before. It felt like magic, but nothing she'd ever felt. The magic felt strange, evil. Susan opened her eyes and tried to call out to Lucy, but she couldn't. Her mouth would not open, nor would her body move at all. Her entire body had fallen into the force of the dark magic.

The bedroom door opened quickly. A cloaked figure stood in her doorway, staring directly at Susan. They entered the bedroom, walking to Susan's bed. Susan tried to move, scream, anything to get away from the figure, but she remained still. Fear rose in her chest as the figure reached her bedside. The figure raised its arm over Susan's head, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. It was very wrong. Even deep in sleep, young King Caspian could feel it. It felt like magic, dark magic. The feeling caused him to toss and turn uneasy in his sleep. His hands unconsciously balling to tight fists and sweat rolled from his brow.

_A forest surrounded him. Caspian had never laid eyes on this forest before. It was entirely new to him. A figure, covered by a brown cloak, ran past him. Caspian called out, but the figure kept running. Caspian followed the figure through the forest, still calling. Caspian could hear the figure panting breathlessly, the figure was a woman._

_Caspian followed her through the trees. She weaved her way around them, trying to lose whatever was chasing her. Caspian tried his best to keep up with the woman, but her routes were enclosed between trees, hindering his movements. The woman's distance from his grew and grew._

_Suddenly an arrow shot from behind Caspian, imbedding itself into the woman's shoulder. The woman cried out and staggered to the ground. She looked behind her, directly at Caspian. Caspian felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes fell upon a stunning brunette, her deep eyes filled with terror. His body had stopped moving, yet she was being pulled from him._

_Caspian watched as she reached into her cloak. She pulled out a small white horn. Queen Susan's horn. The same horn that hung in Caspian castle. The woman lifted her head, pushing back her hood, revealing her face to Caspian. She inhaled deeply, blowing into her horn._

"_Susan!" Caspian called._

The call of the horn jerked Caspian from his sleep. He panted breathlessly. Sweat rolled from his head, soaking his nightshirt. Caspian wiped the sweat from his head and threw back the blankets. He stood from his bed and grabbed his robe.

Dream or no dream, something was very wrong. Caspian had dreamt of Susan, but nothing like tonight. Tonight's dream was filled will fear, horror, and evil. This was more than a dream; it was a warning, and a cry for help. Whatever was going on, Susan was part of it, willing or unwilling. And Caspian was going to figure out what.

Caspian left his chambers and jogged through the halls. He could not return to sleep after a nightmare like that. But Perhaps Doctor Cornelius could answer some questions, or at least his books could. Caspian jogged down the hall toward his Professor's study, careful not to disturb anyone else within the walls of the castle.

Caspian quietly pushed open the door to his professor's study. He moved to the shelves of books, looking for anything that could help him understand his dream. Caspian reached for a book but paused. He needed to know if Susan was really in trouble, or if his mind was merely playing with him. But how was he to know this when she and her siblings were back in their world.

Outside the chambers came a range of loud whispering. Caspian's head turned toward the door. The voices grew louder, but passed the door nonetheless. If they were searching for him, they would soon learn he was not in his chambers; and then no one would sleep for the remainder of the night.

Caspian drew his hand from the shelf and walked to the door. He opened the door and slipped back out. The voices that had left were returning, only more rushed this time. Caspian walked down the hall toward the voices. He recognized one as Glenstorm. Caspian rounded the corner and slammed into a hard force. The force sent Caspian backwards, onto the floor. There was a mass of surprised voices around Caspian. Caspian lifted his head to see what=well, whom actually= he had run into.

Several feet in front of him, sat none other than Peter. The moment Caspian saw Peter he knew something was terribly wrong. Aslan had said neither Peter nor Susan could return to Narnia, yet here they were. And Lucy and Edmund were behind him. Cornelius, whom had not been in his chambers apparently, helped Caspian to his feet as Edmund helped Peter.

"What are you doing back in Narnia?" Caspian asked. He looked to each Pevensie child, and saw that Susan was not present. "Where is your sister?"

"That's why we're here." Lucy said. "Susan has gone missing."

Caspian frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Susan returned home just this evening." Peter explained. "Lucy and I both spoke with her. Suddenly we hear a Narnian horn and find ourselves in one of the spare chambers here. Only Susan was not with us."

"What did you the horn sound like?" Caspian asked.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy both looked stunned at Caspian. "You believe us?" Peter asked.

Caspian nodded completely serious. "You said you could never return, yet here you are, all expect Susan. I do not believe you would try to play such a practical joke to this degree."

"Caspian," Peter said. "Will you help us find Susan?"

"Absolutely." Caspian answered without hesitation.

"Your majesty, how are we to know whether the Gently Queen resides in Narnia?" Glenstorm asked.

"Susan's horn." Lucy stated. "When Caspian called us, we came here."

"Be silent please." Caspian said. He turned his head, looking down the hall. Everyone was silent, watching Caspian. "Let's continue this in a more private room."

"The study, behind your chambers, my lord." Cornelius suggested.

Caspian nodded. "This way."

Once inside the study, Caspian closed the door and locked it. He turned back to face his friends. "Forgive for the sudden hastiness, but things are not as safe as they once were."

Peter frowned. He was sitting next to Lucy off the Caspian left. "How do you mean?"

Glenstorm spoke before anyone else. "The skies have foretold us of an evil, stronger than any evil fought in Narnia."

"What kind of evil?" Lucy timidly asked.

"Surely your majesties can feel as we speak." Glenstorm said.

Edmund, Lucy, and Peter were silent. There was something there, not in the room, but in the air with them. It hung on the air like copper holds to blood. The feeling wrapped around them, wrapping around their hearts, constricting them. They had been so focused on finding Susan, neither one had noticed the evil in the air.

Caspian took the opportunity to continue. "Not long after returning to Narnia, the entire land was covered in a thick fog for a number of days. When it lifted, the only thing that remained was what you feel. Yet no matter how hard we try, no one seems to know what has happened to Narnia."

"How long has this been going on?" Peter asked.

"Nearly a year." Cornelius answered. "There are rumors throughout Narnia that someone had cursed the land."

"Maybe it has been cursed." Edmund said.

"Cheery, Ed." Peter replied.

"Think about it Pete. A fog covers every inch of Narnia without warning and rises the same way. But nothings quite the same in Narnia. No one has mentioned Aslan returning to aid them, and add the fact that none of us should be in Narnia in the first place, means that something has occurred in Narnia that Aslan did not intend to occur." Edmund explained.

"But what would that have to do with the queen's disappearance from your world?" Cornelius asked.

"Because whatever is plaguing Narnia, has taken Susan as well." Lucy whispered for the first time. All eyes drew to the forgotten queen sitting beside Peter.

"Lu?" Peter asked.

"Back home, I felt something in our bedroom. It felt just the same as now, in Narnia. It felt like magic only it felt strange…tainted." Lucy explained. "I couldn't move my body or speak, but as I heard the horn, I could suddenly move again."

"Susan was calling for help." Caspian finished.

Lucy met Caspian stare and nodded. "She's in great danger."

"And her fate has been intertwined with Narnia's." Glenstorm finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan woke slowly. Her body ached as if she had been lying on a pile of jagged rocks. She opened her eyes slowly. As her blurry vision cleared, Susan noticed the lack of lighting. The lighting was dim, like the hallways, only they were not lights but torches. Susan sat up quickly, inspecting her chambers. The walls were of stone and earth, as was the floor and ceiling. Small and limited torches hung on the walls of the…cavern?...giving her the limited lighting. Susan turned around and found herself barred off in the corner of the cave.

Panic rose within her chest. Susan had no memory of arriving to this dark place. Her last memories were of her bedroom. She had returned from America and settled into bed. Lucy mumbled off about seeing Caspian again before she fell asleep. And as Susan had climbed into bed…she had seen a figure in her room! Susan remembered that could not move nor speak. And then everything went black.

Susan reached out to the bars. Her fingers wrapped around the steal and shook them. The bars remained secure in front of her, not even hinting of weakness. Susan sighed and leaned her forehead against the cold bars of her prison.

"Glad to see your awake oh gentle queen." Came a raspy voice.

Susan's head snapped up, instantly searching for the source of the voice. Beyond the bars, standing in the archway of the chamber, stood a cloaked figure. He was tall, taller than Peter and possibly Caspian as well. He held a staff in his hand, using it to prop himself up. The head of the staff bore the disturbing resemblance to a serpents head. Within the mouth of the serpents head was a black orb, a gem of some sorts.

"Who are you?" Susan demanded.

"Who I am holds no importance to you, highness." He replied.

Susan stood. "I demand to know on what rights have you to forcefully take me from my home!"

The figure held out his hand, pointing a grey skinned finger at Susan. "You are the position to demand nothing! You are in my possession young queen and you will stay as such."

"On what grounds am I your prisoner" Susan asked.

The figure slowly limped toward Susan. "You hold the key to the demise of our great king."

Susan frowned. "Where am I?"

"Have you not figured it out, oh gentle queen? Is this not the world you left several years ago, leaving a deep impression upon a young king?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "That's impossible."

The figure leaned in. "Not for me."

"And what part do I hold in your vile plans?" Susan asked.

The figure chuckled. "As I said, you hold the key to the demise of our great King Caspian."

Susan felt a strike against her heart. She was bait for Caspian. Susan refused to show the fear she felt for her friend. "Your plan will fail."

The figure leaned his head against the bars of the cell. "I believe you will find that I can be very persuasive, you majesty."


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian stood in the conference hall in the early hours of morning. The Pevensie's were off in their chambers, resting. But Caspian found no comfort in sleep at the time. No palace staff had been informed of the arrival of the Kings and Queen of old, else a massive panic rise and sweep through the people of Narnia. For now, their presence remained hidden.

Caspian sighed heavily, lowering his head. He stood in front of a portrait of Aslan overlooking Narnia. Caspian had found the painting in the ruins of Cair Paravel several years ago and found it inspiring. He often looked to it for guidance, pondering what Aslan would say in times of need. This was a time of great need for everyone.

"Has there been any word of Aslan's return?" came a soft voice.

Caspian turned swiftly. Lucy stood by the door, looking frightfully exhausted. Her eyes, once full of light and innocence, were filled with sorrow and worry. Her figure coward against the door, not like the queen she was, but like a child.

Caspian shook his head slowly. "No young Queen. No word."

Lucy lowered her head and turned to leave.

"Lucy, a moment?" Caspian requested.

Lucy nodded and walked to Caspian's side.

"If I may, why are you not in your chambers like your brothers?" Caspian inquired.

"Nightmares." Lucy answered. She stared down at the ground.

Caspian's brow furrowed. "May I inquire your dreams?"

Lucy looked up to Caspian. "I see Aslan, in some sort of cavern. He lies on the ground, as if he's asleep, but I cannot see if he breathes or not."

Caspian touched Lucy's shoulder. "No force can hold Aslan."

"I once thought that." Lucy said. "But then I watched the White Witch kill him."

Caspian nodded. He opened his mouth to speak of his dream, but could not speak quick enough.

"Well, looks like sleep evades us all."

Caspian and Lucy turned to see Peter entering the hall. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep and exhaustion. He walked into the hall slowly but still containing his kingly stature. Edmund came in after him, looking rather weary. Both brothers joined Caspian and Lucy below the painting.

"Since none of us appear to need sleep, should we form a plan?" Edmund asked.

"A plan of what?" Peter asked.

Edmund glanced at everyone briefly. "To find Susan."

"Where do you suggest we start Ed?" Peter replied.

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know Pete; I was making a suggestion in general."

"Don't start fighting, not now." Lucy pleaded.

Caspian looked between the brothers. Both seemed ashamed for beginning an argument mere hours after their arrival, and in front of their sister no less. But Edmund had a point; they needed a plan.

"Excuse me, but I believe Edmund is correct. We do need a plan to find your sister." Caspian said.

All eyes turned to Caspian.

"If our assumptions are correct, finding Susan will no doubt lead us to whomever is responsible for Narnia's current condition." Caspian explained.

"Not to argue with you, Caspian, but Pete's right as well." Edmund started. "How do we find her? We don't even know what plagues Narnia."

"What if we already do? As you suggested, Edmund, what if Narnia has indeed been cursed?" Caspian suggested.

"If it has been cursed, then whomever has cursed it must have great power; great enough to hold…Aslan at bay. Possibly enough to exceed the White Witch." Peter said.

"The White Witch rules for a hundred years. Whomever has, metaphorically, taken her place must be an older power than she. How would we find her?" Edmund asked.

Caspian shook his head. "Books, parchments, anything. We learned of the witch from books written in your time. Surely there must be books from before your time that survived the witches rule?"

Lucy's head snapped up. "The Great Library."

Caspian's head turned to Lucy. "What?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "Excellent thinking Lu."

"What if the Telmarine's destroyed it?" Edmund suggested.

"If the Witch didn't find it, what makes you think the Telmarine's did, Ed?" Peter asked.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

"There Ed, if Caspian does not know of the library, it must've survived." Peter replied.

"Not your best argument, Peter." Lucy said. She turned to Caspian. "The Great Library is where everything is kept, books, documents, laws, everything. It was started when Narnia first began, hidden somewhere within the land. During the Witches rule, she searched for the Library in hopes of destroying every ounce of the old Narnia. Thankfully she never."

"But you did?" Caspian asked.

Peter intervened. "During the tenth year of our rule, Susan and I…stumbled upon its location purely by coincidence."

"And dangerous too." Edmund muttered. Lucy elbowed Edmund silent.

"Is there a chance you can find the Library now?" Caspian asked.

"Give me a map and we shall see." Peter explained.

Caspian nodded. "As long as you don't mind taking the passages."

Peter extended his arm. "Lead the way."

In the privacy of Cornelius' study, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stood around the desk, looking over a large map of Narnia. With one of the remaining pre-Telmarine conquest maps as a reference, Peter tried to navigate along the map where he and Susan had stumbled upon the Library. His left had trailed over the map while his eyes read the second map.

Suddenly Peter's hand stopped. "Here."

Caspian looked at the map. "Are you sure?"

Peter shook his head. "I can't be exact since Narnia has changed. But, if I am reading these two maps as one, and I would very much like to think I am, then this should be the area where Su and I found the library."

Caspian read over the map. "Shuddering Wood. No more than an afternoons ride from here."

"You should probably remain in the castle, Caspian. Edmund and I can check it out." Peter offered.

Caspian shook his head. "It is too dangerous for the two of you to go alone."

"We can't afford to have an army escort us through the woods; it would certainly cause a panic within the people." Peter explained.

"I wasn't suggesting an army." Caspian replied.

"Then what do we do?" Edmund asked.


	5. Chapter 5

In the shadows of the night, three horses rode through the land toward the Shuddering Forest. Their riders were cloaked, keeping their faces hidden from those that might see them riding. They rode swift and silent, never stopping for any reason. Only few knew of the outing of three horses had been removed from the stables, only those who needed to know. And by high rise of the moon, the horses had reached the edge of the woods. They slowed to a trot, keeping silent. The horses stopped trotting just as they reached the beginning of the forest.

The riders dismounted one by one and tied their horses to a few branches of trees. They gathered a few paced from their horses and took their gear. One removed the map while another lit a small whicker for light.

"According to your perspective, Peter, the library should be in this area." Caspian said.

Peter looked from the map to the forest. "Unfortunately the forest here seems to have change in the past thousand years. Susan and I were well within the forest when we found it."

Caspian looked at the forest. He set the map down and turned to his bag. "Perhaps we can still find it."

"What are you thinking?" Lucy asked.

Caspian retrieved the second map. "If we place the old map over the new at a focal point="

"We can us the focal point to find the library." Edmund finished.

"We can't use the forest as a point though. Use the lakes as a point." Peter suggested.

Caspian layered the maps and held them over the flame. There was barely enough to see decently through the maps, but it was enough.

Peter looked over the two maps. "There it is."

Caspian frowned. "According to the map, we should be here."

Everyone looked up from the map. Caspian folded the maps together and rose. Peter stared to walk off one direction. Lucy followed the forest line near the horses. Edmund extinguished the wicket and finally rose. Everyone wondered off in different directions in search of a sign that the library existed.

Caspian followed the edge of the forest where grass met forest floor. Over the years the Telmarine's had cut down the trees of the forest to build the bridge or homes. Now at least half the forest was missing, throwing their location off. Caspian followed the line between edges around the forest.

"Has anyone thought about that will happen if the Telmarine's have destroyed the library?" Edmund asked.

"We don't have any reason to believe they've found it Ed." Peter replied.

Caspian wondered from hearing range of the arguing brothers. Both brothers had a point, no one had thought about what they would do if the library was destroyed, but there had also been no evidence that the Telmarine's ever knew of its existence. Caspian certainly never knew of it.

Suddenly the ground caved in beneath Caspian's feet. He cried out in surprise as the ground swallowed him into darkness. Caspian fell a short ways before his feet made contact with something hard. He had only moments before stumbling and rolling down a sharp hill. When Caspian ceased rolling, he looked around him. He sat on the ground of a large black cavern with only the hole above him to illuminate his way. Caspian rose and brushed himself off.

Above him, Caspian could hear the rustling of footsteps. He looked up to see Lucy's face in the hole. Edmund and Peter soon followed, standing beside her.

"Caspian, are you in there?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Caspian answered.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine." Caspian replied.

"Ed, drop Caspian a torch." Peter said.

Edmund lit one of the torches and dropped it into the cavern. The Torch landed on the ground near Caspian. Caspian took up the torch and inspected the cavern. The walls were stone with ivy sprouting from cracks in the wall. On the center of the wall was a slab of stone protruding out. Caspian looked into the slab and found a dark liquid. He set the torch into the liquid. Instantly the liquid burst into flames, sending a ray of light bursting from the liquid around the first chamber.

"Is this the library?" Caspian asked. He turned to look up at Peter.

Peter nodded. He moved to the edge and dropped onto the ledge that Caspian and fallen from. He looked back up at the ledge, signaling for Edmund and Lucy to join. Edmund aided Lucy and lowered her down to their brother, before jumping down himself. They quickly made their way down the stone steps and joined Caspian's side.

They walked through the halls of the cavern. Caspian looked at the walls, uncertain of what they were heading into. The fire danced on the walls, illuminating their way. Peter walked ahead of everyone, as he had journeyed through the halls once before, but he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The hall came to an end at a great archway. They passed beneath in and entered a grand balcony. Beneath the balcony was a grand chamber. Caspian stared in awe at the chamber, never before had he seen such a sight. Rows upon rows of grand cases were laid out before them. Thousands upon thousands of books lay up on the shelves.

"Unbelievable." Caspian said.

"We'd best get started." Peter said.

"There are thousands, maybe even millions of books in here, Pete. How are we supposed to find the one we need?" Edmund asked.

"The library's form is made of four sections, all leading to the center." Peter pointed off to the center. "We can each take one section and meet in the center."

Lucy began walking off toward the stair case nearest them. "I'll search the east wing."

Edmund started walking the opposite direction. "West."

Caspian turned to Peter. "I shall search the south wing."

Peter nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Susan lay on in a second chamber beneath the ground. She had been taken from her cell moments ago. They'd thrown her onto a stone table placed in the center of the chamber. Her wrists were bound to the table, holding her down on the table. Susan fought against the chains, only to have the metal dig into her wrists, turning them raw.

Footsteps alerted Susan to someone's presence. She turned her head. Susan could see the hooded figure that had brought her here, standing in the archway. He walked from Susan's line of sight, but she could still hear him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Susan asked.

The figure chuckled. "Do not fear, young queen. And as for your part, you play key to the downfall of the king."

"You assume that I am afraid." Susan replied.

"Aren't you? You are held against your will beneath the surface, knowing you will undergo some force that is intended to lure the king into my trap." He explained.

"I do not fear your plan because I know you will fail." Susan replied.

He chuckled again. "You will find that you are gravely mistaken."

"So will you." Susan spat. "I will never help you."

He turned back toward Susan. He dragged something to a stone podium near her head. He waved his hand over the object, a book, opening the pages. "You forget, your highness, that I can be **very** persuasive. And I shall prove it to you."

Susan watched as his hunched form instantly straightened. He held out his arms, fully extending them. Susan swallowed harshly. She moved her arm, only to remember her restraints.

"Navriso retaris mikial." He chanted.

Susan felt a strange force in the air. It was strong, hovering over her body. Susan found her chest heaving for air. Her hands balled into tight fists, trying o fight off whatever was around her. It was a strange sensation surrounding her. She could feel its tight grip over her body, ceasing all her movements entirely.

"Toruka zethiro mokari niquirathor!" he finished.

His hands suddenly appeared on both sides of Susan's head, holding her still. It was then that Susan was able to see his disfigured face. His skin was ghostly white, accents by sickly green scars. His eyes were hallow and black, completely empty of emotions of feelings of any sort. His mouth was thin, baring fangs that protruded around the top and bottom lips. Scars accented along his entire face. An 'X' scar bore over his mouth, as if to silence him long ago. Two scars bore over his left eye. Another lay over his small nose and left cheek. No less than three scars ran across his neck as if something had slashed across his throat. His black eyes stared down into Susan, paralyzing her in fear.

"You soul is mine." He said.

"Over my dead body." Susan spat.

He smirked down at Susan. "Not necessary."

A soft red glow formed in the center of his forehead. It took only a moment for Susan to realize that the glow came from a third eye! Susan fought to free herself, but her body would not respond. She was forced to stared into the black eyes as the third seemed to bore into her soul.

Suddenly Susan's body seized. Her breath was caught in her chest. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She could only stare up into the black eyes. Her mind seemed to drift from her body, rising from the table. Then she was lost to the darkness.

As Susan's body lay on the stone table, a small wisp of blue emerged from her slightly parted lips. The tiny wisp began rising from her lips, up into the air. The wisp rose and rose until it was ensnared inside the third eye.

He released Susan's head and pulled from her. He inhaled deeply, replenished by the soul he now possessed. He looked down at Susan's form and smiled. "You belong to Xaphan now, gently queen. You do my bidding."


	7. Chapter 7

_A dark cave surrounded young Caspian. He stood in the center, encircled by small torches illuminating the caver. Caspian looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. The cave brought back memories of Aslan's Howe, but it was not the same cave. This cave seemed different, darker almost._

_Caspian took a step toward an archway near him. He could hear nothing beyond the sound of his footsteps along the ground. He emerged from the chamber and found himself in the halls of the caves. He followed the halls through the cave._

"_Caspian." Came a whisper._

_Caspian turned around, yet there was nothing behind him. He turned back around and continued through the hall. He passed several chambers, but none seemed to lead out of the cave. Caspian walked on, noting how the walls seemed to be engraved with symbols he had never seen before._

"_Caspian." Came the whisper._

_Caspian stopped. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing again. "Is someone there?"_

_No answer greeted him._

_Caspian took a step and waited. He stepped again and waited for the voice. When Caspian was certain there was no one near him, he continued walking through the halls._

"_Caspian." Called the voice._

_Caspian stopped. He noticed that a breeze had crept into the cave. Caspian's brow furrowed. How had the wind managed to enter the cave? Unless he was near the entrance to the cave. Caspian followed the wind through the halls of the cave. He could feel it grow stronger and stronger._

_Caspian followed the wind into a chamber, but it was not the entrance to the cavern. He entered slowly. Suddenly his only means of exit shut behind him, sealing him in the chamber. Caspian reached for his sword slowly. He had found himself in many situations such as this one to know he should be prepared for an attack._

_A strong breeze blew over Caspian, forcing him to turn toward the center of the chamber. Along the back wall of the chamber was a stone archway. Caspian turned with the wind and found a blue haze in front of him. The haze appeared to be in the shape of a person, a girl! Caspian took in the appearances of the girl. She had long, waving dark hair. Her face was soft, but fearful. Her eyes were gentle and kind._

"_Susan." Caspian whispered._

"_Help me!" Susan called._

Caspian bolted upright. His chest heaved from the shock. Sweat coated his forehead and face. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to slow his breathing. Caspian looked around. He had found a desk within the section of the library he was searching. Caspian had sat down to rest his feet, yet he seemed to have managed to doze off as he was searching through the books.

Caspian rubbed his face and sighed deeply. He was completely convinced that Susan's visits in his dreams and Narnia's situation were not individual incidents. Whomever was behind Susan's disappearance was behind this evil grasping Narnia. And Caspian was going to find out who.

"Doze off as well?" came a sudden voice.

Caspian's head snapped to the side. Peter stood next to the bookshelves. He looked exhausted.

Caspian nodded.

"It doesn't surprise me, really. Lucy fell asleep almost two hours ago, and I could have sworn I saw Ed sleeping upright against a bookshelf." Peter said.

Caspian gave a small smile. He looked back down at the book he had been previously reviewing and closed the pages.

"Still no luck?" Peter asked.

Caspian shook his head. "None yet. Have you searched your wing?"

Peter nodded. "A few hours go. I've been wondering the library looking for Ed and Lucy."

Caspian rose and picked up the book. He walked back to the shelf he had found it and placed back in its place. Peter followed him down the aisle, looking through the books along the shelf. Caspian looked to the next book on the shelf, but did not pick it up.

"Why haven't you fallen sleep yet?" Caspian asked at random.

Peter's head turned toward Caspian, and then turned back to the book. "I never said I didn't."

"Then why are you not asleep?" Caspian rephrased.

Peter was silent for a moment. "Nightmares."

This time it was Caspian who turned his head toward Peter. "What kind?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember."

Caspian lowered his head and turned back to the shelf. It took only a moment to glance back at the books for Caspian to admit defeat. "I do not believe the book we seek is within the southern wing."

"I'm not sure I agree. I noticed the books in the north wing were organized alphabetically. Unfortunately we're not even sure what we're searching for. It could very well be in here." Peter replied.

"How will we know we've found the book?" Caspian asked.

"Hey." Edmund appeared around the corner. "Have either of you seen Lucy?"

"She's asleep." Peter answered.

"Where? I've searched her entire wing and I haven't found her." Edmund answered.

Peter stared at his brother. Within seconds, both were racing through the shelves of books toward the east wing. Caspian followed closely behind them, the books completely forgotten.

"Lucy!" Peter called. His worried voice echoed through the library.

They weaved through the shelves of books, taking the quickest route to the east wing. Peter led the way, moving as swiftly as he could to find his youngest sister. Edmund was behind Peter, lacking only a few feet, but moving equally as swiftly. The broke through the southern wing out into the center of the library. Edmund and Peter continued as something caught Caspian's eye.

Caspian could hear the brother's footsteps through the east wing, but he remained within the center of the library. Something had caught his eye as he was moving through the library. Caspian retraced his steps, looking where he had as he had moved. He moved to the exact position and saw it again. A figure standing upon the top level. They stood next to one of the shelves, searching through a book.

"She was right here." Came Peter's voice.

Caspian moved closer to the balcony, trying to get a better view. The figure above was smaller than himself, and the Pevensie boys. The hair was braided, draping over the shoulder. Caspian smirked. "I found her!"

Caspian started jogging toward the staircase. He could hear Edmund and Peter follow after him. He jogged up the steps and rounded the railing, toward the location where he'd seen her. Caspian rounded yet another corner and nearly collided with Lucy. Lucy herself jumped in surprise at almost being run over by Caspian.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." Caspian said.

Lucy shook her head. "It's all right."

Moments later Peter and Edmund appeared behind Caspian.

"Why didn't you tell us you were moving?" Peter asked.

"I saw Edmund and Caspian asleep from up here and I thought you had fallen asleep as well." Lucy explained.

Peter sighed and shook his head.

"What brought you up here Lu?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I had fallen sleep and I had a dream." Lucy began.

"What were they about?" Caspian asked.

"Aslan." Lucy said. "I was in a cave. One similar to the Howe but it wasn't. Anyway, I was standing in the cave and I could hear Aslan calling me. I started to follow his voice through the cave hoping to find him, but instead I came to a small library. I realized that the library in my dream was the same as the balcony. I walked through the rows of books, still following Aslan, and suddenly a book floated from the shelf and into my hands. When I woke and ran right up here and searched for the book."

"And?" Peter asked.

Lucy held up the book. "Narnia's full history from the day it was first created."

"Unbelievable." Edmund said.

"Lu you're a genius." Peter said.

"I'm not finished just yet." Lucy began. She opened the book to the marked pages. "I found this chapter while I was glancing through the book right before Caspian spoke. Take a look."

Lucy passed the book to Caspian. The words at the top of the chapter froze his heart. "_Rise of Xaphan, the Dreamscape Demon Lord."_

Caspian passed the book to Peter to look over. He looked to Lucy who held the same concerned look as he did. Peter and Edmund passed the book back to Lucy.

"Who is Xaphan? I don't remember ever reading of him in any book." Peter asked.

"The worst of the Demon Lords. After he had been imprisoned the Narnian's stripped his name from their records, except here." Lucy explained.

"What does the book say about him?" Caspian asked.

"Not much. It mostly talks about his brief rule over Narnia before Aslan stopped him. But it does make a note to other books. However, from what it does say, Xaphan was a powerful demon." Lucy replied.

"Let's find those other books and meet below." Peter said.

Within moments, they four kings and queen were on the lower floor of the library. They had dozens of books around them on the floor, all opened. They searched through each one, searching for all the information they could. But most of the books merely mentioned the name.

Caspian scanned over the title of the next book. It was small and the binding was falling apart in several areas. _Dreamscape Lord: Xaphan_. He quickly picked it up and opened the book. His eyes scanned over the first few lines of the book. It was all Caspian needed to realize that this was the book they needed to understand this demon.

"I found it." Caspian proclaimed.

Everyone looked to Caspian, lowering their books.

"What does it say?" Edmund asked.

"_There was a time where dreams were controlled by the dreamer. As they slept they could bring about the images for their dreams. The dreamer would find themselves upon the Dreamscape, a land for dreamers. But upon the land of the Dreamscape, in the deepest, darkest cave, rose an evil. This evil became known as Xaphan, the dream demon._

"_Born of nightmares and ill thoughts upon the dreamscape, Xaphan rose with great power and soon consumed the entire land of the Dreamscape. His power grew as his control over the Dreamscape grew. He tortured all those who entered the dreamscape, tormenting them with their darkest fears and secrets._

"_Xaphan sought to grow his power beyond the realm of dreams, and sought out the land the dreamer came from. Xaphan broke through the barriers that held the dreamer sand the Dreamscape apart. He entered Narnia. With his powers of nightmares and darkness, Xaphan quickly overthrew the governor over Narnia and proclaimed himself sole ruler. His dark fog spread through the land of Narnia, blackening the skies and poisoning the very land itself._

"_Upon his takeover, Xaphan opened the gate between the Dreamscape and brought forth minions of nightmares and demons to serve him. The demons swept through the land and slaughtered Narnian's at their own pleasure. The people of Narnia were forced to hide themselves._

"_However Xaphan could not see the dreams of the dreamers once he was outside his world. The dreams dreamt from the frightened Narnian's, called for their King. Aslan returned to his home and vanquished Xaphan within his own world, entrapping him inside the Dreamscape._

"_Although no dreamer has glimpsed upon Xaphan after his entrapment within the Dreamscape, none believe he is forever gone within the land. His powers of nightmares and dark magic hold too much strength for Narnian's to believe his presence is truly gone from the Dreamscape."_ Caspian finished.

"That's horrible." Lucy whispered.

"What sort of demons was the book talking about?" Edmund asked.

Caspian said nothing. He held out the book toward Edmund, who took it. Edmund saw the pages were partially clear. The next page held some sort of drawings. He turned the page and gasped. Peter and Lucy moved closer to Edmund. Lucy quickly looked away from the book.

The pages were illustrated with images of Xaphan's demons slaughtering Narnian's. The demons held great resemblances to werewolves however they were much larger than the wolves. They towered at least several feet; all characteristics that were identical to werewolves were magnified greatly. Their jaws were large and seemed to be dripping with blood. Their arms seemed like human arms, the only difference were the incredibly large claws instead of hands.

"I don't think there's any sense in avoiding the fact any longer." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Xaphan has somehow returned to claim Narnia as his once more." Caspian explained. He took the book back from Edmund. "And he's started with his fog."

"So how does Susan fit into this?"Edmund asked.

"Xaphan took Susan as bait." Peter explained.

"Bait to lure us?" Lucy asked.

"I do not believe so, Lucy." Caspian said.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

Caspian reopened the book. "The book. Xaphan set for the leader of Narnia."

"And since Aslan crowned you King, Xaphan will focus his power toward you." Peter finished.

"Wait a moment." Edmund interjected. "What about Aslan. If he was able to stop Xaphan, why hasn't he done so again?"

No one spoke. Lucy looked from Edmund to Peter to Caspian, and then back to Edmund. "Maybe be can't."

Edmund turned to his sister. "What do you mean Lu?"

What f Xaphan has Aslan?" Lucy said. "And Aslan's using dreams to guide us?"

"It would explain Lucy's dreams and the fact that her dream led her to the book that held the information we needed." Caspian said.

Edmund nodded. "Then what do we do? Is there a way to protect ourselves and Narnia against a Demon who uses dreams and demon minions?"

"Perhaps we should return to the castle with the books. I am sure Cornelius will be able to provide us with more ideas." Caspian suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

After several hours of sleep and feeling a bit more refreshed, Peter walked through halls of the castle toward Cornelius's study. It had been decided that they should meet in his study once they had woken, so not to waste time to gather further information. Peter reached the door and briefly knocked.

"Enter." Came the professor's voice.

Peter pushed open the door and entered the study. Cornelius was sitting at his desk, looking through one of the books that had come back with them from the library. Edmund and Lucy were already awake, seated around the desk with Cornelius. Peter was surprised that Caspian was not awake yet. Caspian was the first person Peter expected to see within the study plotting with is professor.

"Is Caspian still asleep?" Peter asked.

Edmund nodded. "I was about to go wake both of you since midday is upon us."

"I'll go wake him." Peter said. He turned and left the study. H walked through the halls toward Caspian's chambers. All the while baring an uneasy feeling within him. Something he couldn't quite understand yet.

Peter rounded the corner to Caspian's chambers. He knocked on the door, but received no reply. Peter frowned and knocked on the door again. Once more, Peter received no reply. He knocked a third time. "King Caspian?"

Still no reply.

Enough was enough. Peter pushed open the door and entered the chambers. Caspian's chambers were completely darkened. The curtains were drawn up, blacking out the sun's rays. But despite the lack of light, Peter could still see an outline upon the bed.

Peter made his way toward the bed when he caught sight of something else. Something large looming over the bed; over Caspian. The lack of light made it almost impossible to see what exactly was looming over Caspian, but Peter was at least able the estimate the size and stature of the figure.

Peter reached for the hilt of his sword, only to find that he had not brought it with him. He kicked himself mentally for assuming the castle would be safe on its own. Peter moved close to the bed, keeping as silent as he could. He reached out for Caspian's sword that was settled not too far from Peter.

Only a sudden moan from Caspian diverted Peter's attention for a moment. Peter wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his old sword and removed it from its sheath.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rain poured down from the thick black clouds looming above the land. Caspian stood on the eastern ridge, overlooking the sea. Behind stood Cair Paravel in its highest glory. In front raged the sea ravage sea, thrashing about as the storm pressed inland. Caspian watched the waves roll over the beach time and time again._

_Lightning struck the earth behind Caspian, causing him to turn around. As the light faded, Caspian found himself face to face with a brunette beauty. Her hair cascaded down her back, damped down by the rain. Her eyes stared back at him, completely oblivious to the weather._

_Caspian's regard for the rain melted instantly. He reached out for her arm and pulled her toward his chest. He side as his arms wrapped around her back, holding her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his back and held onto him._

"_Where have you been?" Caspian asked._

"_It doesn't matter. You found me nonetheless." Susan whispered._

_Caspian pulled back slightly. He looked down at her. "What happened?"_

"_I…I don't remember." Susan said. She looked dazed and weak._

"_We have to get you back to your family. They've been worried about you all this time." Caspian said._

_Susan's eyes softened. "They're here? Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are here?"_

_Caspian nodded. "They've been looking for you."_

"_Peter…and...Edmund?" Susan asked._

"_Yes and Lucy." Caspian replied._

"_They came…for me?" Susan whispered. She pulled from Caspian. She looked away from him, confused._

_Caspian frowned. Susan's behavior was not what he had expected. Something was wrong with her. He nodded slowly and held out his hand toward Susan. "Yes, Susan. I'll take you to them."_

"_No!" Susan screamed, pushing his hand away from her."This wasn't supposed to happen."_

_Caspian pulled back. This was not Susan. "Who are you?"_

_Susan's composure returned. She turned slowly, her eyes becoming gentle once more. "You know who I am Caspian."_

_Caspian stepped from her. "You are not Queen Susan."_

_For a moment the false Susan said nothing. She turned her head from Caspian. As she turned back, her eyes became black. "And you will return my kingdom to me."_

_Before Caspian could move, the false Susan impaled him with a dagger. The blade slid through his chest, near his heart. Caspian gasped in pain and shock. He had fallen into Xaphan's snare._

"CASPIAN!"

Suddenly the dream ended and Caspian opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, only to realize that he couldn't breathe. Above him was a wolf like creature. The one he had seen depicted as Xaphan's demons. Peter stood behind the demon, Rhindon in his hands, impaling the demon through the back. The demon screams echoed through the entire chambers and more than likely the castle.

Peter pulled the sword from the demons back and let the body fall to the floor. He looked up from the demons body to Caspian. Peter dropped the sword and rushed to Caspian's side.

Caspian struggled to breathe as the dagger remained embedded within his chest. He could feel the warmth of his own blood roll down the side of his chest. His throat tightened as the threat of blood flood his lung.

"LUCY!" Peter called. Peter ripped Caspian's shirt around the dagger, exposing the point of impalement.

Caspian failing hearing picked up faint footsteps rushing outside his chamber. Around him, Caspian's chambers were growing darker with every passing second. He couldn't receive any air into his damaged lung. His hands grew slack beside his body.

"No! Caspian no, stay awake!" Peter ordered. He gripped Caspian's shoulder and gently shook it.

Caspian could hear Peter's fading voice, but his body could not comply. He felt Peter's grip slowly fade as his mind drifted further and further away. Peter's cries faded away into nothing. His chambers disappeared into the darkness that swallowed him. Caspian grew cold, knowing that he had died.

Suddenly a warm spread through his cold body. It surged through his veins, coursing through every inch of his body. It strengthened him, encourages him, revived him. He could feel again. His fingers clenched beside him, forming tight fists. His chest burn for the air he had been deprived up.

Caspian opened his eyes, gasping for air. His chambers instantly replaced the blackness he had been in just moments ago. Above him, Caspian's vision cleared, revealing four figures. The closest, and smallest, was the young Queen Lucy. Behind the small queen was her brother, and the last person Caspian had seen, Peter. Beside Peter were Cornelius and Edmund. All of whom held looks of great concern and fear upon their faces.

Lucy was the first the four to speak. "Caspian?"

"I'm alright." Caspian said still gasping. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

Caspian nodded. He stiffened himself as he tried to rise from his pain. He winced in pain and his arm shot to his chest. A hand reached out to his shoulder, easing him back onto his bed.

"You need to relax, Caspian. Give your body time to heal completely." Lucy said.

Caspian lay back in his bed, still breathing heavily. His hand ran over a new scar upon his chest. He looked at his chest, instantly finding the fresh scar where the dagger had pierced his chest. His skin was still tender and discolored.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

Edmund, Lucy, and Cornelius looked to Peter. Peter glanced to them before he looked back to Caspian. He seemed unsure to tell them. "Xaphan sent one of his demons for you. I tried to kill it, but I wasn't fast enough to stop it."

"There's no need to apologize." Caspian said. He pushed himself upright, fighting through the pain that surged through his chest. "You saved my life and for that I am in your debt."

Peter shook his head. "Let's just call us even."

Caspian nodded. "Agreed."

"Caspian, forgive me, but were you dreaming while that demon was in here?" Edmund asked.

All eyes, save for Caspian's, turned to Ed. Each face held a look of puzzlement and confusion.

"It's just, we know Xaphan manipulates dreams. Maybe it was how he was able to…well…attempt to kill you." Edmund explained.

"It makes sense." Cornelius replied.

"It is also accurate." Caspian stated. "I was dreaming."

"What were you dreaming of?" Lucy asked.

Caspian didn't answer immediately. He was unsure whether he should tell them of Susan's appearance in his dream. However, since Susan was a part of the situation, Caspian deemed it necessary. "I dreamt of Susan at Cair Paravel."

"What happened?"

"I found Susan on the ridge near Cair Paravel. I asked her how she managed to escape Xaphan. She didn't know." Caspian began. "I mentioned that you all had come to Narnia to find her. That was when Susan…she…she started to act differently."

"What d you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Susan started saying that it was wrong. That you three were never meant to be here. " Caspian explained. "Then she stabbed me."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"It must've been an illusion of Susan." Peter explained.

"Xaphan's demon used the queen's illusion to gain his highness trust before he tried to murder him." Cornelius explained.

Edmund shook his head. "I'm not so sure Xaphan's plan was to kill Caspian, though."

"What do you mean?" Cornelius asked.

"Well, we've established that Xaphan **is **directing his power toward Caspian, in order to regain control of Narnia. But would killing Caspian give Xaphan instant control?" Edmund asked.

Cornelius shook his head. "No. The Narnian's would revolt and fight to the death."

"Exactly."

"Keep going Ed." Peter said.

"I think Xaphan was trying to apprehend Caspian="

"And use me to control the land." Caspian finished.

Edmund nodded.

"Then what cause Xaphan to alter his plan?" Cornelius asked.

"We did." Peter answered. "You said Susan didn't attack you until you mentioned us."

"The three of you would have surely realized something was amiss. Xaphan could only gain control by force now." Caspian finished.

"Then , it would appear, the war of the Dreamscape has begun." Cornelius said.

"No. Not yet." Caspian said. "We still have a chance to stop Xaphan before he can wage a full scale war upon Narnia."

"Find him?" Peter asked.

Caspian nodded. "The knowledge of your presence has halted his plans, if only for a briefly. He will need time to gather more of his demons."

"Which would give us a small window of time to find him." Edmund finished.

"You're making a mistake." Lucy said for the first time in a while.

"Lu?" Peter asked.

"How do you plan to find Susan?" Lucy asked.

"We'll find Susan with Xaphan, Lucy. Don't worr-"

"NO!" Lucy screamed. She rose to her feet and moved into the center of the room. "You don't understand."

"Then explain Lucy."

"Susan is in danger. No matter what you do, Susan will still be in danger. Xaphan will still hold her." Lucy explained. "In the book Caspian showed us, I read that Xaphan has the power to take souls of the dreamers. He holds them, manipulating them to his bidding. Xaphan holds them within the Dreamscape until he has use for them! Who Caspian saw in his dream was no illusion. It was Susan in Xaphan's grasp."

The room was silent. No one knew what to say compared to Lucy's terrifying knew. They had not expected such a horrific chain of events to fall into their hands. They needed to free Susan before they sought after Xaphan, or they may lose her to his power and to the Dreamscape.

"Then…there is only one thing to do." Caspian said. "We find the Dreamscape."


	10. Chapter 10

Hours after Xaphan's near fatal attack, found everyone within Cornelius study once more. The books were strewn over every available space they could find. The pages were turned one by one. Any information pertaining to the entrance to the Dreamscape that they had found was useless. It gave no indication of the entrances appearance or its location.

Caspian turned from the books and sighed with frustration. "We are still no closer to finding the Dreamscape."

Peter straightened upright from the table he was bending over. "We've been searching for hours. Perhaps if we take a moment to clear our minds we might be able="

Caspian shook his head. "We've searched through all these books dozens of times over. If we haven't found it now, then there is nothing to find."

"Or maybe you're not looking hard enough." Peter replied.

"We don't really know what we're looking for. Fighting about it won't help." Edmund said.

Lucy looked up from her book. Caspian still looked exhausted from his ordeal. Peter didn't look much better. In fact, Peter looked worse. There was something about Peter that wasn't sitting well with Lucy. His skin was coated with sweat. The color from his face and hair seemed to have completely diminished. Lucy noticed his hands shaking against the table.

Peter rubbed his face. "I'll be back." Peter moved from the table and walked out of the study.

Lucy waited until Peter was out of hearing range. She turned to Edmund. "Does Peter seem…different?"

Edmund frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like, Peter's different. That he's been different for the past few hours." Lucy explained.

"Like he's lost something?" Caspian asked.

Lucy and Edmund turned to Caspian. Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Caspian nodded still searching through one of the books. "I've noticed it as well. Since he dispatched of the demon."

"Do you think it affected Peter as well?" Edmund asked.

"It's possible." Caspian said. He closed the book and turned from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To follow Peter. If Xaphan has staked Peter as his next target, we need to watch him carefully." Caspian explained.

"Be on your guard." Edmund said.

Caspian nodded. He walked from the table and out of the study.

Edmund turned back to Lucy. "Lu you don't look too well yourself."

Lucy nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep since we came back to Narnia."

"Why's that?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know." Lucy answered.

Edmund reached out and gently rubbed Lucy's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lu."

"I hope so Ed. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something more wrong about all of this." Lucy explained.

Edmund's brow dropped. "What do you mean?"

Before Lucy could reply, there was a loud clatter outside the room. Edmund and Lucy both turned in the direction. Another clatter echoed outside the room. And then another. Edmund and Lucy burst from the table toward the door. The noise continued, growing louder and accompanied by a shout.

Edmund and Lucy burst from the room into the hall. It took only moments before they located the source of the clatter. Down the hall they could see Peter and Caspian fighting. Caspian was leaning back over a decorative table. Peter's sword was drawn and clashing down on Caspian's sword. Caspian seemed to be defending himself, not aggressing against Peter, but Peter was attacking.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled.

Peter was not fazed by Lucy's voice. He kept at Caspian, bringing his sword down on Caspian once more. Caspian winced as he held his sword, preventing Peter from running his sword through him. He held his sword in both hands, one on the hilt and the blade in the other.

Edmund ran down the hall. He stretched around Peter, trying to pull him from Caspian. "Pete stop!"

Peter shook Edmund off his back. Edmund staggered onto the floor. Peter raised his sword above his head and swung it down. Caspian moved from the swords reach, finally managing to rise from the table. He shuffled a few steps from Peter, directing his sword toward Peter.

"Lucy take the book." Caspian said. He held it out toward her, out of Peter's reach.

Lucy had not seen the book while Peter had Caspian pinned to the table, but now she could see it in his hand. She ran toward Caspian, quickly taking the book into her hands. Peter's eyes shifted to Lucy, scarring her. His blue eyes appeared almost entirely black. Lucy held the book close to her chest. She'd seen that look in the demons eyes after Peter had slain it.

Peter moved toward Lucy. Caspian moved into Peter's direction. It was then that Peter turned his attention back to Caspian. He swung his sword brutally at Caspian, causing the blade the slice through his shirt. Caspian cried out in pain, holding his arm to his chest. A faint ribbon of red soaked through his shirt.

Pain flared in Lucy's skull, high pitched, and piercing, causing her wince.

Peter moved again, each strike just as fierce and merciless as the last. Caspian blocked Peter's strike, but made no move against him. Edmund pushed himself from the floor and unsheathed his sword. He moved up behind Peter, but not without drawing attention to him. Peter glanced behind and spotted Edmund drawing close to him.

Another flare of pain, almost as if it was a high pitched scream. Lucy winced again, taking a step back from the fight.

As Edmund moved against Peter, Peter easily swipe Edmund's sword up into the air. Peter kicked Edmund back and quickly turned back to Caspian. Caspian slammed his sword into Peter's, almost catching Peter off guard. It took only a moment for Peter to recover. He swung his sword at Caspian. Both moved quickly to keep pace with each other's swings, as if they were in a simply training duel.

Peter knocked Caspian's sword to the side, leaving his chest open for another attack, which Peter took. His sword crossed up across Caspian's chest again. Another ribbon of red formed on his white shirt. A bloody 'X' stained Caspian's shirt. Caspian cringed, holding his chest once more.

The pain struck Lucy once more. The high pitched scream filled her once more, seizing her muscles. The pain surged through her head, blocking everything from her, even the battle. The high pitched scream grew in her mind, and from a scream, it became words; "LUCY!"

Lucy whimpered. The book fell from her hand as she dropped to her knees in pain. Her hands came up to her head. The pain grew more intense, surging through her skull and down her neck. Lucy moaned as the pain grew more intense.

As Lucy slouched on the floor, everything seemed to stop. Edmund's attention shifted from the feuding Kings, to his fallen sister. Fear gripped his heart as he watched his sister cower in pain. Caspian heard her drop behind him. He risked a glance and saw her on the floor. It took only a second before Caspian realized that Peter had stopped fighting him. His sword hung at his side, his eyes on his youngest sister.

"LUCY!" seared through Lucy's mind, causing her to whimper in pain.

Suddenly a glimmer of light broke through the window before them. The light descended upon the ground. A figure appeared in the center of the light. It was a grand figure, an animal. The animal charged before anyone could really see what it was. It charged down the hall toward Lucy, who had not noticed the animal charging toward her.

As the animal reached Lucy, a fierce roar echoed through the hall. It shook the very castle. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund fell to their knees from the force of the roar. Their bodies seemed to have lost all will to move. The animal reached Lucy, running through her. Its form was distorted for only a moment, but Lucy collapsed as it passed through her. Caspian had only seconds before the animal reached him. It took that long before Caspian realized the animal made of light, was a lion. As the lion ran through him, Caspian felt the warmth of the sun wash over him as he lost sight of everything around him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Caspian found himself in the tunnels once more. He looked behind him, seeing no one around him. The candles on the wall flicked in the wisp of air around him. Caspian slowly began walking through the tunnel once more._

"_Son of Adam." Called a soft voice._

_Caspian stopped. "Aslan?"_

_Caspian looked around once more, but he couldn't see anyone near him._

"_Follow me, son of Adam." Aslan called._

_Caspian set out through the corridors of the tunnel. He moved swiftly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Aslan, so he would know he as following Aslan. But Caspian never caught a glimpse of Aslan as he hurried through the corridors, still he kept going._

_It wasn't long before Caspian hit a break in the tunnels. One tunnel veered to the left while the other veered to the right. The tunnel to the left was dimly lit, but Caspian could make out a light. The tunnel to the right was not long, but it descended below the surface._

"_Follow me, son of Adam." Aslan called._

_Caspian looked to the right. He certain that Aslan was calling him there._

_Suddenly something ran into Caspian. Caspian looked as a running figure scurried down the hall, followed by another figure, this one taller. Caspian recognized them; Susan and Lucy. Caspian followed them, but watched as Susan passed Lucy without Lucy even noticing. Then Caspian understood that Susan was trying to reach Aslan as well._

"_Lucy!" Caspian called._

_Lucy stopped and looked behind. "Caspian!"_

_Caspian reached Lucy's side. Lucy took his hand and began leading him through the tunnel. Caspian knew better than to deny Lucy the right to lead, history taught everyone to trust Lucy's judgment. Lucy led him down the tunnel below the level they had walked through._

_The stone steps were cut sharply and close. The walls held torches, but they were scattered and dimly lit. The walls were jagged and caused them to watch where they placed their hand._

_They reached the next level and rushed through the corridor. As the previous corridors looked, this one was no different. Lucy led the way, pulling Caspian behind her._

_Suddenly Caspian stopped. He turned around. He could see Susan standing down a separate corridor, looking right at him. She looked utterly terrified. Caspian could've sworn he could see her trembling._

"_Go son of Adam." Aslan ordered._

_Caspian needed no second order. He took off down the corridor toward Susan, but he never reached her. Two demons sprang from behind him. Each one took hold of Susan. Susan fought with them, but their grip held her firm. Caspian raced to her aid, but they dragged Susan down the corridor from Caspian. Caspian followed them through the corridor._

_Susan disappeared around the corner, still fighting the demons. Caspian rounded the corner seconds later and stopped. He stood in the center of a grand chamber. A table of stone lay in the center of the chamber. Behind the table was a stone archway. A language that had long since been lost to Narnia decorated the walls of the archway._

_Caspian stared in amazement at the arch. This was what they were searching for. This was the key to find Susan._

"_You will never find her, young King." Came a raspy voice._

_Caspian turned quickly._

Caspian bolted upright, only to be forced back down by a surge of pain that coursed through his body. He gasped painfully, holding his chest. Slowly the memories returned to him, the fight with Peter, Lucy collapsing. Caspian opened his eyes and looked around. He still lay where he had fallen, in the hall. Edmund lay near him, still unconscious. Caspian turned his head and saw Peter near Lucy. Peter was conscious, but he still appeared disoriented.

Caspian set his jaw as he forced himself upright. Pain flared in his chest, causing the hardened blood to break and reopen his wound. Fresh blood began to seep from his wound. Caspian exhaled slowly from the pain.

Peter turned his head, hearing Caspian. "Caspian."

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked.

Peter nodded slowly. "What happened here?"

Caspian looked at Peter. "Aslan stopped us."

"Aslan?" Peter frowned.

Caspian's brow furrowed. "You do not remember?"

Peter shook his head. "The last thing I remember was…leaving the study. Then everything went black."

"Xaphan must have intervened then." Caspian said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"We believe that Xaphan ensnared you under his power." Caspian explained.

"And Aslan intervened?" Peter asked.

Caspian nodded. "I believe so."

Behind them, Edmund groaned and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head. He turned to see Caspian and Peter. Edmund nodded, "Back to your senses Pete?"

Peter nodded.

Edmund rose to his knees and moved to Caspian's side. "How bad?"

Caspian shook his head. "I've had worse."

Edmund shook his head. "Somehow I don't believe you. Lie back."

Caspian obliged Edmund's order and lay back on the cold floor. Edmund opened Caspian's shirt to examine the wound. Caspian kept his eyes on Peter and Lucy. Caspian caught Peter's gaze.

"You failed to mention the part where we fought." Peter said.

"Must have slipped my mind." Caspian hissed as Edmund prodded the wound.

"Sorry," Edmund said, "but the good news is that they're not deep."

"King Caspian is everything alright?" came Cornelius' voice. He stepped out from his study and looked around the hall. Caspian could see Cornelius' eyes grow wide with concern.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked.

"You couldn't hear?" Caspian asked.

"Couldn't hear what? You've only just stepped out of the study." Cornelius said.

"Xaphan must have gained control over time while he's manipulating people." Edmund said.

"Why has Lucy woken yet?" Peter asked.

Edmund turned to look at Lucy. "I don't know."

"She's asleep." Caspian said.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"Lucy did mention that she hasn't slept since we returned." Edmund explained. "Perhaps the ordeal took too much out of Lucy."

"She'll be fine with a few hours rest." Caspian said.

Peter nodded. He gently took Lucy into his arms and stood. "Then I'll put her to bed." He walked down the hall toward Lucy's room.

Caspian watched the two Pevensie's go. As Caspian looked away, his eyes caught sight of something. It was the book Lucy had been holding when she collapsed. It was on the ground, opened up.

Caspian grabbed Edmund's arm, "Edmund, the book."

Edmund looked to where Caspian was. Edmund moved from Caspian's side and retrieved the book. "I know why Xaphan wanted Peter to take the book, now."

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

Edmund returned to Caspian's side and showed the pages. An archway was illustrated in the corner of one of the pages. It was the same arch Caspian had seen in his dreams. Caspian recognized the writing along the walls of the arch. His heart kicked up.

"That's the arch to the Dreamscape." Caspian said.


	12. Chapter 12

Caspian, Edmund, and Peter sat around the main table in Cornelius's study. Caspian held his arm around his chest, the wound still tender and required minimum movements. Edmund held the book in front of Peter to show him of their discovery.

"So now that we've found the portal to the Dreamscape, how do we find the location of the portal?" Peter asked.

Edmund looked to Caspian, who sighed. "I do not know."

"Perhaps we could send out messengers to investigate the land?" Edmund suggested.

"It's a good idea, but it would take time." Peter answered.

"And it would also alert the people of how severe the situation has become." Caspian continued.

"Should've the people be warned?" Edmund asked.

Peter nodded. "They should, yes, but think of the effect it would have over the people. Not just the Nanrian's but the Telmarine's too. It would be sheer panic. Most would probably flee the land and run to Archland, which would then inform the people of the situation. It would be a never-ending circle of panic and fear throughout the lands."

"As much as I hate hiding the truth from my people, they are safer not knowing." Caspian said.

Edmund nodded. "Then how do we find the arch?"

Caspian shook his head. "Again, I don't not know."

"I do." Came a soft voice.

All three of the young Kings turned to the door. Lucy stood in the doorway. Her dress held a few wrinkles and her hair was slightly messy, but her eyes were bright as they had always been. She walked from the door to the table, joining the men.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Better." Lucy answered.

"You know how to find the arch?" Caspian asked.

Lucy nodded. "We all do, actually."

Caspian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We have to go back to the Howe." Lucy said.

Layers upon layers of stone lay hidden within the forest of Narnia. Perfectly hidden among an array of trees and brush that had taken the change to grow, lay Aslan's Howe. Every since the battle against Miraz, Aslan's Howe was left untouched. The entrance to the Howe remained sealed but the fallen archway. The years since the battle had changed nothing from its last appearance, but the trees. They had grow larger, almost fully encasing the Howe.

Caspian looked form the Howe to Lucy, who sat behind Peter on his horse. She met his gaze and nodded. Caspian dismounted his horse and helped Lucy from the horse. Peter and Edmund dismount their horses and let them off to roam.

"You're sure the arch is in the Howe?" Edmund asked.

Lucy smirked. "I thought you usually believe me?"

Edmund smiled lightly. "Lead the way Lu."

"I don't suppose you know a way through the blockage?" Peter asked.

"That's what you gentlemen are here for." Lucy smiled.

Caspian chuckled and stared walking to the entrance. He climbed onto the pile of rubble and inspected it. "Perhaps we can clear a small area to slip through?"

Peter shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He climbed up the pile and took position across from Caspian.

They grabbed onto one of the rocks and tried to pull it from the pile. The rock was not very large, which made it easy to remove it from the pile. The rock rolled from the pile and slammed to the ground. The hole where the rock resided was not very big, but it dipped into the archway.

"One down, several dozen to go." Edmund said.

"You're more than welcome to help, Ed." Peter called.

Edmund chuckled and joined them on the pile. They took position on another rock and began trying to drive it from its place on the pile. The second rock was larger than the first, and even Edmund's extra help wasn't enough to wedge it far from its place. The pulled and pushed and hard as they could, finally prying the rock from its wedge.

Peter slowly moved into the hole they had created. It was small, very tight, but it just might be enough. He looked back. "I'm going in."

Peter slipped between the gaps of the rock. He grunted as he tried to fit his body through the tight space. His chest was compressed against the rocks. If anything caused a landslide, there was no chance Peter could survive at the moment.

Finally, Peter pulled himself through the gap. However, he was unprepared for the suddenly lack of ground beneath him. He fell from the opened onto the ground with a painful impact. Peter ground and pushed himself from the ground.

"Pete?" Edmund called.

Peter rose from the ground. "I'm alright." He looked about the darkness. "Pass me down a torch."

The torch came in. Edmund tossed it into the darkness, clattering to the ground. Peter picked up the torch and aimed the light at the darkness. Not much had changed within the Howe since the battle with Miraz.

"Pete, I'm coming in." Edmund called.

"Be careful, Edmund. There's a drop after you're through the opening." Peter called. He turned back to the opening and watched Edmund entered.

Edmund managed to fit through the opening easier than Peter had managed. But once Edmund had emerged, he met the same fate as Peter, falling to the ground with a sharp thud.

"I warned you." Peter said.

Edmund looked up from the ground. "Perhaps you should define a drop."

Peter chuckled. "Caspian, Lucy may need some assistance."

"Understood." Caspian called.

Peter held the torch for Edmund as Caspian lowered Lucy through the gap feet first. Lucy dropped out of the opening into Edmunds arms. Edmund set Lucy on her feet quickly.

Caspian came through next. Wisely, he chose to enter feet first as well. Once he cleared the opening, Caspian dropped to the ground. He landed crouching low to the ground. The landing jarred his chest painfully, causing him to bring a hand to his chest.

"Caspian?" Peter asked.

Caspian looked up. "I'm alright."

Peter nodded. He held out his free hand, which Caspian took, and rose.

"Which way now?" Edmund asked.

Lucy started through the black Howe.

"Lucy!" Peter called. The three men quickly followed the swift moving Queen into the long abandoned Howe.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy led them into a large dark chamber. Lucy took the torch from Peter, much to his surprise, and tossed it to the side. The Torch fell into the oil and ignited, lighting the chamber within seconds. They found themselves in the chamber where the stone table still lay in pieces. Where Aslan's face was carved into the walls.

"There's no other way through." Peter said.

But Lucy didn't say anything. She walked to the arch, where the witch's wand still lay embedded into the floor. Lucy grabbed the wand and drew it from the ground in one strong motion.

"Lu what are you doing?" Edmund demanded.

Lucy walked from the arch a few paces, but turned again. She drew her arm back and threw the wand toward the carving of Aslan. The wand struck the carving and held firmly into it. Suddenly ice emerged from the wand and covered the carving of Aslan.

They watched as the stone form of Aslan was overrun with ice. The ice began to crack. Suddenly it crumbled in on itself and crumbled to the ground. On the wall, where the carving had once been, was a hole, leading into another chamber.

Lucy moved quickly and leapt over the fire into the chamber.

"Lucy!" Peter called.

"Is she metal?" Edmund asked.

Lucy's face appeared on the other side. "It's alright. I know what I'm doing."

Peter shook his head and took several steps back. With a running start, Peter ran toward the gap. He jumped into the air and leapt over the fire. On the other side, he hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Lucy was waiting safely on the other side.

"Peter?" Caspian called.

Peter stood. "I'm alright. Come on through."

Edmund came through first. Just like Peter, Edmund rolled when he hit the ground, nearly rolling into Peter. Caspian came next. He cleared the fire, but instead of rolling, Caspian skid across the stone floor to a stop. He rose, wincing, but was alright.

They examined the chamber they now stood in. Unlike the Howe, these walls were jagged. The warmth of the Howe vanished into a cold feeling, almost demonic sense. The images returned to Caspian from his dreams.

"Impossible." Peter whispered.

"This way." Lucy pointed. She headed toward the chamber passage.

Caspian held his arm out, stopping Lucy. "Wait."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Caspian drew his sword from his sheath. "I'll go first. Xaphan may have his demons about the caves."

Lucy nodded.

Caspian took the lead and walked onto the passage. Lucy followed, then came Edmund and Peter. Edmund and Peter had drawn their swords, should they need them. Peter constantly looked over his shoulder to be sure they were not being followed.

"How is it, both you and Caspian know where to go?" Edmund asked Lucy.

"Caspian answered for her. "Aslan."

Peter turned his head. "But how would Aslan know?"

"Because he's here." Lucy said. "He trapped here somewhere, just like Susan."

"He's leading us to them." Caspian explained.

The cavern lead to a single archway, leading down. Caspian stopped and looked to Lucy. She looked back and nodded. Caspian took a deep breath and slowly began his descent down into the cavern. Lucy followed close behind. Edmund and Peter followed.

They walked down a stone spiral star case, leading deeper beneath the Howe. The steps were cut short and narrow. Each step was made with great care, of one would stumbled down them with great injury to follow. Edmund and Peter made a note not to lean against the walls as they remained jagged and a danger to them.

Caspian glanced the passage as they reached the lower level of the caves. He took the final step from the case and waited for the others. They had two choices of direction. Both the way Caspian had seen in his dreams. To the left, Lucy had taken in their dream. The right was where Caspian had found Susan.

Once Lucy reached the next passages, she hurried off down the left direction.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled, he ran after her.

"Ed! Lu!" Peter called. He started after them.

Caspian grabbed Peters' arm. "No!"

"What?" Peter asked.

Edmund and Lucy ran down the corridor. Suddenly a wall of stone cut off Peter and Caspian. The corridor was filled with a dark laughter, chilling Caspian's blood.

"Edmund and Lucy are on their own, we have to go." Caspian said. He pulled Peter down the other corridor.

They ran through the corridors. The Laughter seemed to followed them at every turn they made. Caspian watched the corners for other demons Xaphan might have let loose.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

Caspian turned another corner and stopped dead. Peter practically ran into him. They both stood still, staring in shock at the sight before them.

They stood in the archway of a vast chamber. On the far wall of the chamber was a stone arch. Ancient writing had been engraved along the entire arch. Blue light illuminated the writing. A blue portal emanated from the center of the arch. The Dreamscape Gateway.

Caspian tore his eyes from the portal and looked about the chamber. Two stone tables lay before the gateway. One was empty, but the second was not. A young woman lay upon the table, her eyes closed, as if in sleep.

"Susan!" Caspian called. He ran from the archway toward her.

"No." Peter whispered. He rushed to his sister's side.

Caspian reached Susan first. He reached for her chains, releasing Susan's bonds. Peter came to her other side and pressed his fingers to her neck.

"She's still breathing." He said. "Su?"

Laughter filled the chamber once more. Caspian and Peter both looked to the air, searching for the source of the laughter. Suddenly several demons broke through the portal. Just as the last demons, they resembled werewolves in size. They charged Caspian and Peter instantly.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled.

They both drew up their swords, retreating from the table. Caspian dispatched of one demon quickly, but as the beast fell, searing pain ripped through Caspian's back and a second demon ripped its claws through across his back. Caspian turned on the beast and ran his sword through him.

Peter ducked a demons strike against his head. He used his momentum and launched himself up, running his sword through the beast. He turned quickly and defended himself from a second demons attack. The demons claws ran into Peter's blade, fending it off. Peter held the blade against the beast, keeping his distance from the claws. The beats struck again, but Peter moved quickly, leaving the demons exposed for attack, which Peter took. He dispatched his second demon and looked for Caspian.

Caspian was on the ground with the demon looming over him. Peter could see streams of red on the back of Caspian's tunic. Caspian held the demon at bay with his sword, his only protection from the demons fangs. Caspian winced in pain as the demons fangs grew closer to him.

Peter quickly came to his aid and ran his sword through the beast. The demon cried out in pain and stumbled from Caspian, finally collapsing on the ground at the Dreamscape entrance.

Peter helped Caspian rise. Caspian winced as the movement caused him pain.

"Xaphan knows we're here." Caspian said.

"Let's get Susan and get out." Peter said.

"We can't." Caspian said. "She still trapped in the Dreamscape."

"How do we enter the Dreamscape?" Peter asked.

Caspian shook his head and rose to his feet. He looked back at Susan. He took her hand. But something was different. Caspian looked at her hand, she was holding something. Caspian opened Susan's hand. She held a glass vial, filled with a gold liquid. It all made sense now.

"He planned this." Caspian said.

"What?" Peter asked.

Caspian showed the vial to Peter. "Xaphan wants to end it on the Dreamscape."

Peter looked at the vial."But why end this there?"

"It's where he has the most power." Caspian answered.

Peter nodded. "I'll go."

Caspian looked to Peter.

"Xaphan's already injured you severely, to go after him now would certainly kill you. Not to mention the contents of the vial may be a trap." Peter explained.

"I know the risks, Peter, but I'm the one who has to go." Caspian replied.

"Why you? Susan's my sister. I should be the one to go after her." Peter explained.

"No!" Caspian said. He sighed. "For the past few nights, Susan's called to me for help. She has since the night you returned to Narnia. I have to face Xaphan to free her, alone."

Peter nodded.

Caspian removed the cork from the vial and drank its contents. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed. He walked to the archway. Caspian stopped before he entered. He turned back to Peter. "I'll bring her back."

"Just keep her safe." Peter said.

Caspian nodded and passed through the arch into the Dreamscape.


	14. Chapter 14

Caspian exhaled and opened his eyes. He stood in a dark cavern. Behind him was the arch and in front of him was a small underground pond. There was a hole in the ceiling of the cave, where it had been carved away. Green vines of ivy grew inward from the hole, weaving in and out of the rock. Light shined in from a carved hole above. Red petals danced in the air as they drifted in from the hole. The petals floated onto a small island in the center of the pond. Sitting on the small island, centered in the light as the petals floated around them, was Susan. She sat tall, dressed in white. Her right hand lay on the rock, holing her form upright. Her left hand hung out in the air, trying to catch the petals that fell upon her. The dress hung off her shoulders, holding to her curved figure. The shirt swarmed around her legs, covered in red petals. In that moment, Susan was stunning array of beauty and grace.

Caspian stepped down into the water. He walked slowly through the pond toward Susan. The water warped around his legs as he trudged through the dark waters. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. There may not be a sign of Xaphan, but if Caspian was this close to Susan, Xaphan would not be far from her. Caspian was now oh so close to Susan. He could reach his hand toward her and touch her, should he tried.

"A lovely creature is she not." Came the dark, demonic, voice of Xaphan. He moved from behind Susan.

Caspian's fingers wrapped around his hilt and removed his sword with more speed than he could have ever hoped for.

"Ah, ah, ah." Xaphan said. He knelt next to Susan. His massacred hands reached from beneath his cloak and around Susan's face, turning her chin toward him. Caspian felt rage fill his soul. "We don't to put the Queen in any unnecessary danger, do we?"

"Release her. You have me in the Dreamscape, release the Queen." Caspian demanded.

"No." Xaphan said. He rose from behind Susan. "She has been a wonderful puppet. I'd hate to lose her."

"She is no puppet of yours!" Caspian replied.

"Oh but she is, young King." Xaphan said. "Why do you think you are here?"

Caspian froze. Every moment of his dreams, it was all a trap.

"Now, young King." Xaphan said. "You shall die."

Xaphan lunged at Caspian. Caspian moved from Xaphan's aim, climbing onto the land nearby. He aimed his sword for the demon. Xaphan drew his own sword. The blade was black, curved several times. He swung his arm, bringing his sword down upon Caspian's.

Caspian winced at the strength Xaphan held against him. His body ached from the injuries he already sustained, but he fought on. He held his sword against Xaphan and pushed him back. Xaphan stumbled to the ground and fell into the water.

"Susan!" Caspian yelled. He jumped back into the water and rushed to the small island. He climbed from the water, splashing it over Susan's dress. The white fabric melted into crimson. Caspian knelt beside Susan and took her face into his hands. He stared into her empty eyes, pleading with her. Her mind was lost in Xaphan's world, and only a painful awakening could bring her back.

"I have come through hell to bring you back Susan, do not fall prey to his false reality. Come back Susan. Come back to us, to Narnia, to me. Fight him, Susan." Caspian whispered. He stroked her cheek.

Susan continued to stared at him, completely solemn.

"In your last visit to Narnia, you said it would never work between us, but not for your age. But because Aslan said you were never meant to return to Narnia. You were never meant to return here!" Caspian finished. He kissed Susan as he had kissed her the first and last time. He could feel her hands grab his arms in response.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Caspian's chest, jerking him from Susan. He stared into her dark eyes for a split second before he was ripped from her hands. Caspian flew through the air and raked through the water into the wall of the pond. Caspian sunk below the water briefly before surfacing for air. He looked at his chest where he had been pierced. His shirt held a crimson hole within it, seeping blood into the ponds water.

Then a forced shot Caspian out of the water. He landed on his back on the edge of the pond. A sharp force pierced Caspian's hands, pinning him to the ground. Caspian cried out in pain. Another two strikes pierced through his mid-thigh, holding him firmly to the ground. Caspian seethed in the excruciating pain surging through his body.

Caspian looked above him. Xaphan hovered above, merely feet from him. His appearance had changed greatly. His skin now hung loosely from his face. Four arm-like barbs had pierced through his skin, pinning him to the ground. His black eyes stared down at Caspian, his eyes blazing with hatred and fury. Caspian gasped for a breath, but every movement, even from within his chest, caused him even more agony. He could feel blood seeping up into his mouth, choking him, drowning him.

"No one to save you now." Xaphan said. His hand reached behind his back and drew his sword. Xaphan thrust the black blade deep into Caspian chest.

Caspian cried out. Blood escaped his lips, rolling down his cheek. His body seized with the pain coursing through his veins. It wasn't real! It wasn't real. It was all just a dream.

"So falls Caspian the tenth." Xaphan said.

Caspian swallowed.


	15. Chapter 15

Something was calling to her. Susan could feel the call. Where was she? Was she dead, or was she dreaming. She felt so strange, like she was floating in midair. There was a voice, talking with her. It sounded so familiar, thick with a Spanish accent. Susan couldn't hear the words, but she was sure it was a man. He spoke to her pleadingly. Was something wrong? Susan tried to ask by she found her lips would not move.

Then her face turned and she saw him. His dark hair fell beside his firm face. Deep eyes pleaded with her as he spoke. He looked so scared, so worried, and so familiar. His name escaped him, but Susan felt the need to help him.

"You were never meant to return." He had said.

Suddenly the man kissed her. Susan felt her body move under its own will. Her hands griped the young man's arm and held tightly. Her heart swelled with a strange feeling. Her mind cleared as his face came flooding back into her memories. They stood together before a crowd of hundreds of people and creatures. Her heart ached at the memories. They were sad, painful. She was leaving; leaving the land, the people, leaving him. His eyes bore into her, pleader her not to go, and he had mere moments ago. Susan was pulled into his arms. His lips brushed over her bare shoulder, holding her tightly.

_Caspian!_

Susan's memories were shattered as the man was ripped from her arms. She reached out for him, but was thrown across the cave, far from her reached. She watched as he was forcefully pinned to the ground. Susan stood swiftly, with such grace and poise. She raised her hands over her head, into the light above her. Her hands grasped a firm weapon. She pulled it through the hole.

With a firm grip and her target set, Susan drew back the string of her bow. She found great strength, one that she never felt in such a long time. The string between her fingers trembled with her hands. Susan held her bow straw and released the arrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly the air was cut by a swift movement. Xaphan jerked forward. He turned his head. Susan stood on the small island. A bow held firmly in her hands, aiming for Xaphan. Another arrow was strung, ready for a second release. Susan held the string of her bow tightly, waiting for the perfect moment. Her eyes were pure, focused intently on Xaphan. Her lips were pressed tightly together in fury.

"One more move and it will be your last." Susan warned.

Xaphan hissed and moved toward Susan. Susan released the arrowed, piercing Xaphan's chest. Xaphan was thrown back, released Caspian. Xaphan was thrown back into the walls of the cavern and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Caspian slipped from the edge back into the pond. The water held him tightly beneath the surface. His body was so exhausted and batter, Caspian found not the strength to rise from the water. His lung burned for air, but his arms and legs could not bear the strain to move. The water held him in its firm grip below the surface, drowning him.

He heard the surface of the water break around him. Waves washed over his face and a firm grip grasped his arms. Caspian found himself being pulled from the water. His back found the firm stone of the cavern floor beneath him. He inhaled deeply, finally able to draw fresh breath. He choked on the mixture of air, blood, and water in his chest. A soft hand touched his face, beckoning him. Caspian lay on the stone floor and opened his eyes. In a slowly returning vision, Caspian found the face of Susan, floating over him. Her eyes were wide with fear and her fingers trembled against his skin. Her face outlined by the bright light above them.

"Caspian." Susan whispered.

"Susan." Caspian choked.

"Don't speak." Susan said. Her hands hovered over his body, over the dreadful wounds that Xaphan had inflicted. "Your wounds are severe."

Caspian reached out with what little strength he had. "No, Susan…there is…little time. You…you must…go."

Susan shook her head. "No. No I won't leave you."

"You…must. Xaphan is…too strong. You…you must…go." Caspian spoke. He held her arm in his weak and bloody hand.

"I'm not leaving you." Susan said. She tried to move Caspian toward the arch, but each movement caused him too much pain for them to grow close.

"Susan…through…the arch…you'll…you'll find…Peter." Caspian explained.

Susan looked at the arch. Then she looked back at Caspian and nodded. "I'll be back."

Susan rose from Caspian's side and ran through the archway, disappearing.

Caspian exhaled. She was free, safe, and back in Narnia.

"Cleaver, King Caspian." Xaphan said. He rose from the ground. "But now no one can save you. You'll die in the Dreamscape."

Caspian remained on the ground. His had but the strength to move. His chest barely rose now. Xaphan hovered above him, still holding his sword. This was his end.

But before Xaphan could strike his final blow against Caspian, something happened. The vines above them lashed out, restraining his arms. They wrapped around his barbs and pulled him from Caspian. The vines wrapped round him, cocooning his entire body. Xaphan struggled against the vines to no avail.

Suddenly a great lion leapt from behind Caspian, charging Xaphan's cocoon form.

Caspian mustered what little strength he could and moved off the island. He forced himself to move throughout the water across to the opposite end of the chamber. Caspian dragged his body out of the water and up the bank toward the archway. But as he neared, his strength failed him

Suddenly, a hand reached through the archway and grabbed Caspian. Caspian looked to see Peter's face pass through the archway. He eased Caspian upright. "Well done Caspian."

They moved slowly from the island back to the archway.


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the castle, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian were seated in the throne room with Aslan. Susan was resting in her chambers, recovering from Xaphan's magic.

"With Xaphan finally vanquished from the Dreamscape, the realm of dreams can once again return, as Narnia shall." Aslan explained.

Caspian nodded.

"And Susan?" Lucy asked.

"Xaphan's hold over Susan was strong; however, Susan is no longer in danger. Thanks to you." Aslan answered.

"Aslan, what about us?" Peter asked. "You said that were weren't to return to Narnia."

"That I did, Peter." Aslan said.

"Does that mean we're going back?" Lucy asked.

Aslan shook his main. "No Lucy. You were brought to Narnia by another power. One that I have no control over. Therefore, it is not my place to send you from Narnia. If you wish to remain here, and live your life in Narnia, you may."

One week passed since Aslan sealed the Dreamscape, and vanquished Xaphan. Narnia recovered from Xaphan's cursed quickly. The land was purged of his wretched fog and the looming darkness had lifted from the land.

Caspian's injuries had healed up quickly, thanks to Lucy's cordial. Although, not a day went by where his scars went unnoticed. They reminded him of how close Narnia was lost. How close everything was lost.

He roamed the gardens in the early evening. Caspian often spent himself finding great comfort in the gardens in solitude. The moments where he could clear his mind before retiring for the evening. He strolled through the gardens, easing his mind.

Then he caught sight of something in the gardens. Caspian turned and found Susan sitting on one of the stone benches beneath the cherry tree. Susan had recovered quickly from Xaphan's hold, though most of her nights were now filled by reading or wondering the halls of the castle. She was unaware of Caspian's presence as she was preoccupied with a book.

Caspian walked toward the bench. He had not had the chance to see her since they returned to the castle. Susan had still been unconscious and Caspian was still recovering from his injuries sustained by Xaphan.

"Queen Susan." Caspian said. "It is good to see you are feeling better."

Susan looked up, but did not smile. "Yes, and it is good to see you are fully healed King Caspian."

Caspian sensed something within her words. "I do not wish to seem demanding, but perhaps you should continue your readings within the castle walls."

"Your advice is appreciated, King Caspian." Susan said, returning to her book.

Caspian frowned. "If I have done anything to offend you, Queen Susan, I apologize. It was not my intention."

Susan closed her book and rose from the bench. "Unfortunately, I cannot forgive your insults so quickly, King Caspian. Good night."

Susan turned from Caspian and began walking back to the castle.

Caspian followed closely behind her. "Insults? My Queen you have the advantage over me. I'm not sure I know of the insults you speak of."

Susan stopped and turned to face him once more. "You tricked me, Caspian."

It took only that sentence for Caspian to realize what Susan was talking about. The moment he'd sent her through the archway. "There was no other way to get you through the archway."

"You lied to me." Susan accused.

"You could have died if you didn't go." Caspian replied.

"If it hadn't been for Aslan and Peter, you would have!" Susan stated. "You can't die, Caspian. The people need you. My time as ruler in Narnia ended, but if you fall now, then s does Narnia. My life isn't worth the same as yours."

Caspian as silent for a moment. She was right. He knew she was right. "It does to me."

"As a ruler, you put your people above yourself." Susan said. She turned back and walked away.

Caspian sighed, standing alone in the garden.


	18. Chapter 18

The days had grown colder as it drew to winter. The days grew shorter. But Susan's fury had yet to subside against Caspian. Rarely would they be found conversing, or even in the same room. Though it was not without an attempt. Susan simply refused to speak with Caspian. She would speak with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, but she remained silent around Caspian. She wouldn't even look at him.

So this day, Susan and Lucy ventured a ride from the castle, into the countryside of Narnia. They rode from sunrise till midday before they stopped to break the horses.

Susan and Lucy had stopped by a stream to rest themselves and their horses. Their horses stood not too far from them, drinking. Lucy stood in the stream. She held up her blue dress up around her knees. She smiled as she walked through the stream, cooling her feet. Susan sat by the edge of the stream. Her legs were bent beside her body, the skirt of her violet dress fluttered around her. She stared off at the trees around them, her mind wondering about nothing in particular.

Lucy looked to her sister and paused. "How long are you going to be mad at Caspian, Susan?"

Susan turned her head to her sister. "What Lu?"

Lucy walked through the stream toward her sister. "How much longer are you going to remain mad at Caspian Susan? He did what he had to, to save you."

Susan turned her head. "He lied to me, Lucy."

"You could've died if he hadn't." Lucy replied.

Susan sighed and lowered her head. It wasn't that she was ungrateful to Caspian for rescuing her from Xaphan, but how he had lied to her to do it. She had trusted him, she was trying to save him, and he tricked her. And he had nearly died because of his actions. "He nearly did, Lu."

"You can't stay made at Caspian forever Susan." Lucy said.

_You have no idea how much I know that to be true._ Susan said. That was the main reason for riding from the castle. If she spent any more time around Caspian and her brothers, Susan would have no other choice but to forgive Caspian for his actions. Right now, All Susan wanted was to be mad at Caspian for just another day, before she forgave him.

Lucy's splashing ceased, catching Susan's attention. She looked up to her sister and found her completely still in the stream. Lucy stared across the stream, unmoving. Susan noticed that the horses had grown restless, but remained near them. Susan looked across the stream in the direction Lucy was staring in. Susan felt fear rise in her heart as her eyes fell upon a crouching form of a demon. One of Xaphan's demon's. It was nestled in the bushes not too far from the stream, easily within leaping range of Lucy. Its teeth were bear and his growl grew louder upon its discovery.

"Lucy, where is your dagger?" Susan whispered.

"On my saddle." Lucy replied. "What about your horn?"

"My saddle." Susan said. Her eyes darted back to her horse. She could see the horn perfectly on her saddle. If only they could reach it before the demon reached them.

"What do we do, Susan?" Lucy whispered.

"Come back, very, very slowly, Lucy." Susan answered. She could hear the fear in her sister's voice. Susan had to keep Lucy calm, or it could be deadly for the both of them.

Susan watched as Lucy slowly started retreating back to the shore. She never took her eyes off the demon. Susan noticed how the attention of the demon had shifted to her sister. Her eyes flickered back to their horses. This had to be timed just right or everything would end.

Suddenly Lucy reached the edge and stumbled. She slipped and fell into the stream, causing a great splash. The demon took the chance to lunge. Susan burst into action. With one hand, she grabbed Lucy's arm, and with the other she whistled for their horses. Susan pulled Lucy from the stream as the demon leapt toward them, splashing through the stream.

The horses galloped behind the girls. Susan threw Lucy up onto their horses and leapt onto her own. She grabbed the reins and snapped them. The demon snarled and snapped after their horses. Susan grabbed her horn and blew it loudly into the air.

The demon snarled and leapt into the air. It pounced on the hind legs of the horse, causing the poor horse to lose its balance and tumbled to the ground with Susan atop. Lucy stopped her horse and watched in horror as her sister's horse brutally attacked by the demon. Susan fell from the horse as it tumbled to the ground. She hit the ground and rolled a fair distance. Susan rolled onto her back and found the demon tearing at her horse.

Lucy steered her horse back around to pick up Susan. Susan turned her head and Lucy came around. The demon moved from the fallen horse and snarled at the second horse. Lucy's horse reared its front legs into the air, knocking Lucy from the saddle. She fell to the ground as the demon leapt onto her horse and bite at its throat.

Susan grabbed Lucy and started running. They ran from the demon as fast as they could, but they both knew they would not get far. They only needed to buy them time before help found them. Susan saw a tree with low branches and herded Lucy towards it. She lifted Lucy to the branch and followed her up the tree. Susan and Lucy climbed up the branches of the tree, getting as far from the demon as they could.

The demon raced to the tree and snarled, biting at their heels. It climbed down and began circling the tree. It starred up at the young queens. It blood stained teeth growled at them viciously. Then the body of the demon began to tremble. Susan eyes widened with horror. The demon's body grew larger, more muscular. Its limps extended outward, dangerous claws emerged from its paws. The snout protruded out more and its fangs grew larger. The shifted demon looked up at released a fear surging snarl into the air.

"Climb!" Susan ordered.

Above her, Lucy followed Susan's orders and began climbing higher. Susan watched as the demon leapt into the tree, its jaws snapping at them. Susan turned and started climbing the tree after her sister. Every few seconds, Susan looked back down, watching the demon climb higher and higher after them. Susan attention was so concentrated; she failed to notice the weak branch and grabbed it. The branch snapped instantly. Susan's balance was completely lost and she fell from the tree. Susan screamed as she fell from the branch toward the ground below. Susan could barely hear the sound of Lucy's screams over the sound her breaking branches against her body.

Susan hit the ground with an agonizing impact. The air was long knocked from her chest and the impact forced more from her chest. Susan opened her eyes and watched the demon leap from the tree several feet from her. Susan tried to move, but the pain kept her from moving. The demon slowly moved toward her, its teeth ready to bite into her flesh. Above them, Lucy screamed at the demon. The demon snarled and crouched low for its final pounce. Susan inhaled, unable to move from her pending death.

Suddenly a horse's cry broke through the forest. Several horses raced toward the demon and Susan in a swift motion. Susan looked in shock as her brother's and Caspian rode toward them. The demon turned back to Susan and lunged. Susan slowly turned her head and watched as the demon lunged at her.

Caspian leapt from his horse, landing between Susan the demon. The demon collided with Caspian's chest, forcing him to the ground. Susan looked on in fear as Caspian threw the demon from his chest. He rolled onto his stomach and stood. The demon snarled at the young king, snapping its jaws.

"Susan!" Peter leapt from his horse and knelt beside his sister.

"I'm alright, help Caspian." Susan said.

But Peter ignored his sister's response. He took Susan into his arms and helped her onto his horse. Edmund's horse stood beneath the tree as Lucy jumped down. Peter grabbed the reins and turned the horse.

"Ed, get them out of here." Peter ordered. He slapped the horse and turned back toward Caspian.

Susan had no choice but to hold onto the reins of the horse as it raced from the demon. Susan tried her best to slow the horse, but t kept running. Edmund rode up beside her, holding Lucy in front of him. She turned her head, barely able to see Peter and Caspian fight with demon.

"Edmund, we have to go back!" Susan ordered.

"No, you two need to get to safety!" Edmund replied.

Susan grit her teeth. "I'm tired of people trying to save me." She jerked the reins hard, finally stopping the horse. Susan turned the horse around and started back toward the forest.

"Susan!" Edmund yelled.

But Susan was long gone. The horse galloped back toward the demon and her brothers. Susan saw Peter lying against a tree, holding his chest. Blood seeped from his chest wound. Caspian was kneeling on the ground, his leg injured. The demon circled around him.

Susan led the horse to her fallen horse and leapt off. She grabbed her bow and quiver and mounted again. Susan rushed back toward the demon, loading her bow. She held the string tight, but the horse made her aim shift. She released the arrow. It soared through the air and landed several feet from the demon. The demon looked at the arrow but continued to circle Caspian.

Susan kicked the horse in the side, charging the demon. She reloaded her bow and pulled back. Before she could release the arrow, the demon leapt at the horse. The horse reared, tossing Susan from its back. She tumbled back toward Peter. Susan recovered quickly and released the arrow. The arrow tore through the air and struck the demon in the shoulder. The demon snarled in pain.

The demon turned back on Caspian. It snarled and charged the King. Susan watched helplessly as Caspian readied for the impact. His eyes met Susan's briefly. Caspian rose as the demon lunged onto him. The two fell back onto the ground, completely motionless.

"No!" Susan cried, running toward Caspian's fallen form.

"Caspian!" Peter yelled.

Susan raced toward him. But as the demon started moving, Susan stopped. She reloaded her now and took aim.

"Susan, get back!" Peter warned.

Susan held her aim on the demon, ready to release her arrow upon the creature. But the demon rolled to the side, collapsing beside Caspian. It was then that Susan saw the sword protruding from the demons body. Caspian exhaled as he rose. Susan lowered her bow toward the ground.

"You bloody fool." Susan said. Susan tossed her bow to the ground and ran toward him.

Caspian look to Susan. Susan threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Caspian sighed. One of his arms wrapped round Susan's waist while his free hands held her head against him.

"I thought…you weren't speaking to me." Caspian said.

Susan pulled from Caspian just enough to look at him. "If you ever scare me like that again…I swear I will kill you myself."

Caspian laughed and leaned his forehead against Susan. "If you ever find yourself in a situation like this…I swear I will do it again."

Susan laughed. "And you're just foolish enough to do it."

Caspian leaned in and kissed Susan.


	19. Chapter 19

Snow drifted from the skies of Narnia. The pure flakes drifted on the air to the ground, coating the beautiful land in a blanket of white glory. But those caught out under the drift worried not, for today was the most joyous day of the year, perhaps the next era. The great marriage of King Caspian.

Narnian's and Telmarene's gathered within the courtyard of the castle. Waves of ribbons rose high into the sky, shelter a path toward the pavilion. The ribbons were held high and beneath them the Narnian flag, from the pavilion out into the courtyard. The pole bearers stood stall, proud to bear the honor of their country and their king.

Caspian stood at the steps of the pavilion dressed in a white doublet, standing in front of the great lion Aslan, himself. He looked at the ground, the marble beneath his feet, his nerves too unsteady to look anywhere else. Caspian had faced many battles, yet none had brought about this uneasy feeling within his heart.

Behind him, Aslan chuckled. "Peace, young King. This day shall be one to remember, not feared."

"It is not this day, I fear, Aslan. But the fear of what may come." Caspian explained.

"You fear you might fail?" Aslan asked.

Caspian could only nod his head.

"If it were not for you, this day would not be possible, Caspian." Aslan said. "Fear did not stop you from racing after Xaphan to save Susan from the Dreamscape."

Caspian took in a deep breath. "Thank you Aslan."

A soft array of horns echoed into Caspian's ears. All his fears melted as Caspian raised his head. Edmund escorted Lucy down the marble path, beneath the tent of ribbons. Young Lucy once so overruled with looks of innocence, now stood tall with elegance and grace that possessed of a young woman. She walked with her brother leading her, dressed in a dusty rose colored dress. The sleeves of her dress slit up her arm and blew in the breeze behind her. Within her hands she held a small bouquet of flowers. Edmund stood beside his youngest sister. He towered over her by a good size, often the occasional joke between the five. He walked with his sister in his arm. They parted at the edge of the pavilion. Lucy stood to the left as Edmund stepped behind Caspian to the right.

Peter appeared at the aisle. He was dressed in his best as he waited for Susan. He looked across from him. Susan walked slowly toward her brother. Peter extended his arm out to Susan. Susan took his arm and turned with him toward the crowed.

Caspian swallowed. Susan stood in a glorious white dress. The bodice of her dress extended out around her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. The sleeves of her dress hung past her hands, blowing in the breeze. Her skirt trailed behind her, the edges embroidered in silver thread. A silver tiara lay gently within her curled hair. Diamonds accented the tiara. The white veil covered her face and hung on her tiara. Never had Caspian's eyes ever witness Susan in such a state of beauty and elegance.

Peter and Susan reached the pavilion. Susan passed her white bouquet to Lucy. Caspian held out his hand. Peter took Susan's hand and placed it into Caspian. He gave Caspian a nod and stepped next to his brother. Caspian and Susan walked up several steps of the pavilion. Susan smiled and blushed beneath her veil. Caspian returned her smile, his heart swelling with joy.

"Narnia has been blessed to witness many great and joyous moments. But never have the people witness a more blessed union than the one we have the honor of witnessing today." Aslan began. "This blessed union has taught us that the bonds of true love cannot be broken by force or magic, or the wills of others. The will of true love is as deep a magic as that that created this land. And no love is truer than that of these two." Aslan looked to Caspian and nodded.

Caspian turned to Peter and received the ring. He took Susan's left hand and looked up at Susan. "With this ring, I give you all that I have and all that I am. And I make you a promise today, that I will protect you from whatever dangers may come. To cherish you every day of my life and to love you with every ounce of my being."

Aslan turned to Susan. Susan turned and took the ring from Lucy and turned back to Caspian. "With this ring, I give you all that I have and I that I am. And I make a promise stand by your side in the darkest times and the happiest, to be your comfort in the hardest moments, to spend my days as your support, and to cherish you all the days of my life."

"King Caspian, Queen Susan, please kneel." Aslan said.

Caspian and Susan knelt before Aslan.

"By the vows you have shared between yourself and before the land of Narnia, it is my greatest honor, to proclaim you husband and wife." Aslan finished.

Caspian and Susan rose.

"And to Narnia, I give to you, King Caspian, and Queen Susan. May their reign be blessed and prosperous." Aslan said.

Caspian and Susan turned to face the congregation. The people burst into applause and cheers. Lucy returned Susan her bouquet. Caspian took Susan's arm and led her down the aisle. A rail of white petals fell above them from the crowd as they made their way down the aisle.

Aslan watched as the newly wedded King and Queen depart from the ceremony. His heart swelled. Never had he imagine two children more fit for each other. The love they held for each other match the love they had for the country they now ruled over together. There was not a doubt in Aslan's mind that Narnia would heal the scars of the Telmarine's had brought upon them. Narnia would flourish beneath their rein. Narnia would become whole once more.


End file.
